


Anything you can do...

by MaroonCamaro



Series: Masters at Play [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Toe Loving, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane comes back for round two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you can do...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story, not just smut! Michonne loves Andrea, and Andrea loves...Andrea. Shane shamelessly uses Andrea to get to Michonne, because Shane loves Michonne.....to fuck him up the ass with a dildo. OK, fine. It's just smut. But [ArchLucie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=archlucie) loves it. And she's awesome. She Beta's at all hours as well as write beautiful Rickyl love stories. Please make sure you read all her lovely stories. Any mistakes you may find are mine, as I tweaked a bit. Enjoy!

"This is Andrea," the smartly dressed woman answers without looking at the number.

"Hey babe," the voice on the other end drawled out.

 __Shane__ _,_ Andrea smiled to herself, remembering Rick and Daryl's get together from a few weeks ago. 

"So, I was wondering how you were doing," Shane continued.

"Doing fine, and that's not why you called," she guessed, knowing the man to be a bit of a snake.

"Aw, you caught me!" Shane laughed, "I forgot, you're a straight shooter, no beating about the bush with you."

"Nope. So what's on your mind, Shane?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had some free time for me and you to, you know, have some play time," Shane coughed out.

Andrea laughed to herself, shaking her head, Shane was a glutton for punishment.

She finally got her key in the door, only to find Michonne standing on the other side, head cocked to the side, a question in her eye. She had hearing like a damn cat, nothing got by her.

"You know I have to run that by Michonne first," she told him, giving Michonne a sly smile.

"Fine by me. Hell, I'll play with her too," Shane said quickly.

Catching Michonne's eye she told him, "I'll get back to you Shane." Hanging up the phone, she raised her eyebrow in question to her lover.

"Your redneck friend want to come back for more?" Michonne surmised.

"Yeah," Andrea smiled, "I don't think he wants to admit it, but I think he wants a bit more of what "George" has to offer." George being the name of the dildo Michonne had used on him at Rick's house.

"Maybe we could introduce him to Ringo or Paul this time." Michonne smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"Not John?" Andrea asked.

"That one's special for you," Michonne leaned in close and pecked Andrea on the cheek.

"So, is that a yes?"

"It's an 'I'll think about it'," Michonne said as she strolled toward the kitchen.

"Ok. I feel gross so I'm going to take a shower," Andrea called to her as she walked down the hall, "Hey. Can you babysit my phone? I'm waiting on a call."

"Sure thing," Michonne called after her.

After Michonne had put the chicken they were having for dinner in the oven, she pulled out her cell phone and looked through her contacts. Damn, she didn't have Shane's number. She looked at Andrea's phone sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Twisting her mouth up to the side in contemplation, she thought about how angry Andrea would be if she looked through her phone. But Andrea did ask her to babysit the phone...

Michonne made up her mind and quickly picked up Andrea's phone, looking for the last number answered and transferred the number into her phone.

__Michonne: I hear you want to come out and play._ _

 

__Shane: Michonne?_ _

 

__Michonne: Yeah. Didn't get enough last time?_ _

 

__Shane: Didn't get enough of Andrea._ _

 

__Michonne: You had your chance._ _

 

__Shane: Are you talking about our short time together? That was beyond my control. We'd still be together if it weren't for that fire and riot._ _

 

__Michonne: You should just be happy she forgave you._ _

 

__Shane: I'm a COP. I was doing my job._ _

 

__Michonne: She's a Civil Rights lawyer, she was doing hers._ _

 

__Shane: So, can I come over and play?_ _

 

__Michonne: Only if you agree to be slave for the day._ _

 

__Shane: Already did that for ya._ _

 

__Michonne: Well if you want in Andrea's pants, you have to play with me too. And George._ _

 

__Shane: George?_ _

 

__Michonne: You all got 'close' at Rick's._ _

 

__Shane: You named your dildo?_ _

 

__Michonne: DildoS. And you guys name your cars and everything else._ _

 

__Shane: I see. How about this. I play with Andrea, you play with Andrea, and whoever gets her off better gets to fuck the loser._ _

 

__Michonne: I don't take dick, I give it._ _

 

__Shane: Well, that means you'll just have to try harder._ _

 

__Michonne: She won't like it if we make a bet over her. And how will we know who did better?_ _

 

__Shane: So don't tell her. That way I'll know you haven't stacked the deck. And we both know she's a screamer. Whoever gets the neighbor knocking on the door wins._ _

 

__Michonne: You got a bet. See you around, and you better be ready for George when you get here._ _

 

__Shane: See ya, and you better get yourself ready for little Shane._ _

 

Michonne burst out laughing and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Andrea asked, toweling her hair dry.

"Just thinking of the look on Shane's face when I pull out Ringo."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yeah, that's a yes." Michonne smiled, "Call your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Andrea cried, picking up her phone. Instead of calling Shane she texted him instead.

 

__Andrea: Can you come out Saturday night?_ _

 

__Shane: I'll be there at 8._ _

 

__Andrea: Great, see you then.__

 

* * *

 

Michonne stepped back and looked over the room she has just cleaned. They were going to use their second bedroom for their play date and she had dusted and changed the sheets. She'd also put extra pillows and towels in the room as well as baby wipes. She'd also set out a variety of lubes, some for flavor (strawberry and chocolate) and some for sensation (warming and cooling).

Andrea stepped up behind her, "Looks good. You ready for tonight?"

When Michonne turned around to answer, she caught her breath in surprise. She looked breath taking in her costume for tonight, a pale blue bustier with white lace, a pair of panties to match and white fishnet stockings with white spike heels.

Michonne knew it had taken her longer to put it on than how long she would wear it, but she appreciated the effort. Maybe she'd make Shane undress her goddess with his teeth, just to keep her in it longer.

"I will be in just a minute," Michonne answered as she walked across the hall to the master bedroom they shared.

She came back with George and Ringo. George was just a slightly large dildo, her everyday dildo. Ringo, ah Ringo, he was a bit more fun. He had 3 different vibration settings and the tip rotated to hit the "G" spot. Michonne rolled her eyes at the term. The "G" spot was just the back side of the clitoris that was inside a woman's vagina. Leave it to a man to make it something mysterious and problematic. It would probably do just as good hitting a prostate.

Andrea looked down at her phone and typed something in, "I gave him the code to the gate."

"You better hope Phillip is otherwise engaged, or he'll give Shane trouble."

"Phillip can go to hell, it's none of his business. Besides, Milton said they were going out to a bar tonight."

"All right then." Miconne conceded. "I think your boy is here."

Andrea walked down the hall as she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door Shane was leaning against the door frame, head slightly down, eyes tilted up. She supposed he thought it was sexy and maybe it was, but Andrea knew it was just the patented Shane 'look' that got him into far too many beds.

She smiled at him anyway, he did have a way with his tongue. "You know the rules?" she asked, referring back to the emails they had exchanged all week about tonight.

Shane nodded his head, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was playing slave tonight. He would have to be naked as soon as he walked across the thresh hold and be deferential to both women all night. He wouldn't have to wear a collar or any other restraints, but he would have to stay on his knees or just keep his head below the women's if he wasn't actually on his knees. He also had to call each woman “ma'am” at all times and do whatever they asked.

Andrea wasn't sure why, but both Michonne and Shane had been non-commital about whether or not Michonne would be pegging Shane. Shane had said probably not, and Michonne had said not to count it out. She knew there was no way in hell that Michonne would let Shane fuck her.

"Yes, Ma'am," Shane said as he walked through the door, a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips. He stopped as soon as Andrea shut the door and started shucking his clothes. He had dressed for expediency, just a t-shirt and sweats and no underwear. Andrea flicked her eyes down to his, still mostly soft, penis. He was wearing a loose fitting cock ring. She knew that once he grew hard, it would tighten up nicely. She was tempted to give it a stroke just to see it twitch, but she wouldn't play unless Michonne was there.

"And your safe word?"

"Grandma." It was the most unsexy word he could think of, although he knew it wasn't for every guy. __Blah__.

"Do you need a drink or anything before we get started?" she asked as he went to his knees.

"No ma'am."

"Ok, follow me," and she led him down the hall to where Michonne was waiting.

Shane took in the dark woman waiting for him. She was wearing a leather vest and tiny little leather shorts. He licked his lips at her. "Can't wait to get a little of that."

Andrea punched him in the arm, "I don't think so big boy. You couldn't handle that much woman."

"You can, but I can't?"

"She lets me." Andrea smiled over to her lover. After the fiasco with Phillip, Michonne had been there to help her get her head on straight again and she would never forget that. She thanked her lucky stars everyday that Michonne had forgiven her for falling for Phillip's smooth lies.

Michonne pointed to a spot on the floor next to the bed, "Wait here."

Shane positioned himself in the subservient position he taught his own subs, raised up on his knees, hands behind his back, eyes and head downcast.

After satisfying herself that he was in the right position, Michonne took Andrea's hand and walked out of the room.

"Don't you think we should get started?" Andrea asked Michonne.

"We are. Anticipation is part of the game. Let's have a glass of wine."

Shane stayed as still as he could considering that the longer he sat there all alone, dreading and anticipating at the same time, the harder he got. He really wasn't sure what the women had in store for him tonight, but the uncertainty was as much of a turn on as anything else. It wouldn't be terrible to lose the bet tonight, but he would never admit that, and certainly not to Michonne. His new sub Randall had been worn clean out since he'd found out he could come over to play. Shane had gotten hard every time he'd remembered Michonne pumping that dildo up his ass.

He could hear the women in the other room talking softly, probably about him. His pecker jerked involuntarily as he thought about Andrea's soft, silky body. He hoped she would want him to taste her all over, and not just her snatch, although he wanted that too. It had been their favorite thing to do back when they were lovers, before Michonne and Phillip.

Presently they came back into the small bedroom where he was waiting patiently, still in the exact same position they had left him in, except for his now fully hard dick. He could only see their feet of course because he had obeyed and kept his head down the whole time. He felt Michonne run her hands through his hair, a "good boy" whispered to him.

Andrea sat on the bed in front of him, thighs spread.

"Andrea needs help taking her shoes and stockings off," Michonne said.

Shane reached over to pull off a shoe, but Andrea instead planted it in the middle of his chest, spiked heel painfully pressed into his sternum, "Use your mouth and teeth," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he croaked.

Careful not to get a spike in the eye, he maneuvered his mouth to the spiked heel hovering in front of him. Biting down on the heel gently, he pulled the shoe off the lovely foot in front of him. He did the same to the other shoe that was presented to him. Raising himself up a bit to get better access to the thigh high stockings that the blond beauty was wearing, he looked over to Michonne (because she was clearly running the show tonight), he asked permission with his eyes to take off the stocking. Michonne gave a short nod of her head from her spot from next to Andrea, before turning her head and taking Andrea's mouth to hers and giving her the hottest kiss Shane had ever seen. Michonne ran her tongue over the bottom of Andrea's lip before pushing it in, wrangling with Andrea's. Her lips devoured the other woman's, pulling Andrea's first moan of the night from her.

Getting back to work, Shane used his lips more than his teeth this time, slowly pulling down the stocking, turning it inside out as he went. Once he got it down to her toes, he let go of the top and used his teeth to pull from the seam there. He flung it over his shoulder after he had pulled back as far as he could to get it off her long leg. He looked at those delectable little piggys and licked his lips. Michonne was absorbed in kissing Andrea, so Shane thought he could get away with sucking one of those beauties into his mouth.

Andrea's gasp caused Michonne to look down and catch Shane in the act. She frowned at him as he smiled around the toe in his mouth, lathing it with his tongue.

"Bad boy," Michonne admonished. "Bad boys get punished."

Michonne stood up and walked over to the dresser, opening a drawer. Shane could hear her moving things about it there, some with a decided thunk that made him nervous. She walked back over with a thin strip of leather folder over.

"This is the strap, Shane. Every time you misbehave tonight, you will get the strap." She waved the leather in front of his face. "You will get three stripes for this transgression and you will get an additional three for each transgression of the night. The next one will get you six and the one after that will get you nine. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he'd forgotten about this, he and Andrea had talked in their emails that he may be punished if he misbehaved. Basic Dom/sub activities, he had just forgotten in all the excitement.

"Put your hands on the bed and spread your legs. Stay on your knees. You will count them out and thank me for each one."

"Yes ma'am," Shane bowed his head and tried to relax. It would only hurt worse if he tensed up.

He heard a whistle from the speed of the leather before making contact with a sharp __crack__.

Gritting his teeth he ground out, "One, thank you ma'am."

Whistle, _crack_. "Two, thank you ma'am."

He waiting for the third one, panting slightly. Not the worst pain he'd ever felt, but it was a sharp stinging pain that had his back side lit up. He realized he got that whole thought out before the third strike, he almost turned his head to see what was up, but he caught himself. His own slaves would get extra swats for that kind of behavior. Shane jerked when he felt a hand instead of the leather on his ass, Michonne was rubbing over the marks she'd just made.

"If I'd known your ass would look so pretty with red stripes, I would have done this at Rick's house." And before he could register that thought he felt the third crack lance across the other two, causing him to buck away from the sting. Michonne's hand was back, not rubbing as gently this time.

"Are we going to have any more trouble tonight?"

"No ma'am."

"Good," Michonne growled at the same time that Andrea huffed, "Darn. That was hot as fuck."

Michonne shook her head at the woman on the bed, "You are a trouble maker."

"That's why you love me," Andrea smiled back.

"Hm," Michonne looked down at Shane, still in the position he'd been in to take his licks. "Get back to work."

Shane nodded and put his hands back around his back and reached forward to take off the other stocking. This close to Andrea's hot box and he could smell her arousal, making little Shane give a twitch and give up some pre-cum. He still wasn't sure if he was going to be allowed to fuck her tonight, let alone Michonne. While he'd been emailing back and forth with Andrea about his sub role for the night, he'd been texting with Michonne about the rules of the bet. He'd had a hard time keeping them straight. He finally just resigned himself to showing up and just doing what the two ladies told him to do. He knew he'd have a hell of a night no matter what.

Once he got her stockings off he sat back on his heels waiting for further instruction. Michonne and Andrea had gone back to the hot kissing and for Shane that felt like a win for him. Michonne had said he could go first to get Andrea off, and she was doing a lot of the work for him, because Andrea loved to be kissed.

But Michonne finally pulled herself away and looked to Shane again.

"She needs her panties taken off too. And she's made a mess of herself down there, you'll need to use your tongue and clean her up," she said with an arched brow.

Andrea moaned and laid back on the bed. Her feet were still on the floor, knees spread slightly apart so that Shane could have access to her panties. She started rubbing her breasts through the bustier as he leaned as far as he could while staying on his knees to reach her panties. Using his teeth he carefully pulled on one side of the scrap of fabric, getting it past her hip before moving to the other side. He alternated back and forth between the two sides, pulling until they caught up on her thigh before moving to the other side.

At one point, about halfway down her thigh, he couldn't resist the creamy softness and took a quick nip out of her quivering thigh. Andrea gave him away by gasping just like she had when he'd suck on her toes. Of course Michonne didn't miss it.

"Shane."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Did I say you could bite her?"

"No ma'am."

"So you've misbehaved again and I will need to punish you."

"Yes ma'am," Shane said, a small spike of something in his gut. He wasn't sure if it was fear or anticipation.

"Take the same position as before."

Shane complied with barely held back tremors.

"Count them out and thank me for them. And how many are we getting Shane?" she asked him.

"Six," he sighed out.

"Good," and he didn't even hear the whistle this time, just felt the sharp __crack_ _ as a new welt joined the previous three.

"One. Thank you ma'am."

 __Crack__. "Two. Thank you ma'am."

 __Crack__ , Andrea sat up to watch the show, a gleam in her blue eyes. "Three. Thank you ma'am."

 __Crack__ , he jerked towards the bed. "Four. Thank you ma'am."

"So pretty," Michonne said as she ran her hand over his red cheeks. Her hand left his ass and Shane waited for the next stripe. But instead her hand came back again, this time wet. He hadn't heard her open any lube, so he assumed it was just her spit.

This time when the __crack_ _ came he couldn't hold back his gasp, as the wetness on his ass made the sting so much worse.

"Five. Thank you ma'am."

 __Just_ _ __one_ _ __more,_ _ he thought. But he knew she would hold back, make him wait, tease him.

He lifted his eyes to look at Andrea, hoping she would give him a clue with her body language of when it was coming. But she was looking over his shoulder at Michonne, one hand still idly playing with her breast.

 _Crack!_ Damn that stung.

"Six! Thank you ma'am!" That was __not_ _ a sob that left his throat, he hadn't cried since his dog died when he was fourteen.

 "Andrea looks uncomfortable with her panties only halfway off. See what you can do about that," Michonne ordered him.

Shane went back to work diligently. He wasn't sure he wanted any more of that leather strap, but his cock was still hard and leaking.

Michonne shook her head at the dumb-ass currently kneeling at her lover's feet. The things she would do for that woman. Andrea would never let her spank her though, much as Michonne would have liked it. That's why they played at parties, neither of them were willing to be the sub. Of course, if this _thing_ with Shane became a regular _thing_ , she could find plenty of excuses to punish him. That had been quite invigorating.

Shane had finally managed to get Andrea's panties off and was now chewing on the damn things while he nuzzled the leg planted beside his head.

"Spit that out!" she hollered at him like he was a naughty puppy. Well, he did have big brown puppy dog eyes, and if she were truly into guys, they would have melted her heart. But she liked girls, especially blue eyed blonds.

She gave her lover a slight push to have her roll over for Shane to complete his next task.

"She needs your help taking her bustier off too. Just like before, no hands." This would be a challenge for him as the bustier had lacing up the back and would need to be untied. But Shane was up to the task and pulled easily on the tie and had it undone in no time. He also manged to loosen all the rest of the lacing with his teeth.

Michonne rolled Andrea back over and encouraged her to stand up. She motioned for Shane to pull the garment off the standing woman. He rose up as high as he could on his knees and grasped the hem of the silky material between his teeth and gave a slow steady tug. It fell easily to her feet, Andrea stepping gracefully out of it.

"Good boy," Michonne praised him as Andrea ruffled his hair. The slave-for-a-day leaned his head into the caress. Yep, a big 'ol puppy.

Michonne took in the sight of the ethereal beauty that was her lover. She was always in awe of the way Andrea's body just felt perfect, the swell of hips up to the curve of her waist, and her breasts like two perfect moonstones kissed with hint of blush for nipples.

She held herself back from diving in, she would get her turn and she didn't want to give Shane any more of an advantage by getting Andrea closer to her first orgasm.

“What would you like him to do, Sweetness?” Michonne asked her lover.

“I think I want him to suck on my toes a bit more and then we'll find him something else to put his mouth on,” Andrea hummed, looking at him with a glazed with lust look. She was already feeling the spikes of arousal shooting up from her stomach and she wanted to see if he could get her off with just his mouth.

“Still no hands,” she taunted as she laid back on the bed.

Shane gave a wicked smile as he knelt down to take a painted toe into his mouth. He figured it would probably be a lot like giving head, just a much smaller appendage.

Swirling his tongue around the largest toe, he started sucking lightly. Andrea gave an appreciative moan from the bed, pushing her toe into his mouth for more. He worked the piggy as best he could from his slightly awkward position, trying to give it as much attention as he could.

He moved onto the next one in line when he had gotten the first one thoroughly worked over and continued on down the line until he had given them each his undivided attention for several minutes.

Andrea pulled her leg with the well loved toes up onto the bed and offered him her other foot. Shane went to work with just as much enthusiasm as he had the first foot, working each toe until Andrea was gasping for breath. He wished he'd known she liked this when they were dating, he was finding it quite the turn on for himself.

“Good job,” Michonne told him, running a finger under his spit soaked bottom lip. “Now, the rest of her needs the same kind of attention.”

Shane was happy to oblige, he was confident he was gonna win this wager and get to taste the other woman too. He almost pushed his luck and gave her fingers a little suckle, but he wasn't ready for another round with her leather strap—not yet anyway.

Starting with the top of the foot still hovering near his face, he put his mouth to silky skin and gave it an open mouth kissed, sucking just a bit. Andrea moaned, so he knew she liked it. He moved up her calf with the same sucking kisses until he got to her knee. He paused near the back of her knee to give it as much attention as any of her toes had received. Good call as this had her thrashing her head about, gasping for air.

“Oh, you found one of her spots,” Michonne purred.

Shane smirked, “Been here before.”

“Right,” Michonne drawled out.

Shane finished working his way up her leg and got just close enough to her center for Andrea to feel his breath teasing her there before he switched to the other leg. He'd get back there later, once she was a mess and begging for it.

“Bastard!” Andrea whined.

Smiling to himself Shane went to work on her other leg, taking his time, working his way back down to the end of her foot. When he got to the bottom of the foot he raised up and using his nose, nudged her to encourage her to roll over on her stomach. He wanted at that perfect ass.

He loved kissing and sucking on her back side, and when he stuck his tongue at the crease between her ass and the top of her leg, that got a long awaited wail from her.

“Do that again!”

And Shane complied, lathing back and forth, causing Andrea to writhe around on the bed in delight. When he attached his mouth and really started sucking Andrea gave a long loud moan, not quite enough to get the neighbors riled up, but enough for Shane to know he was on track to win his bet.

Finally he nudged his nose between her legs aiming for the bottom of her sweet little honey hole. With just a dart of his tongue he tasted her and it was just as tasty as he remembered. He never understood why some men complained about it smelling like fish or worse, it was always a delight to him, no matter the woman.

Andrea pushed her hands under herself and raised up to her knees, hoping for him to get in there better. Shane was already draped as far onto the bed as he could while still having his feet on the floor. Michonne took pity on him and allowed him to climb up on the bed and steady himself with his hands underneath him so that he could really get into his task.

It was tougher to get to her clit from this position, but he really had perfect access to the hole, sticking his tongue in there and tasting as far as he could.

Andrea was now rocking back and forth on his tongue, trying to take him in as far as she could, crying out in rhythm with her thrusts. But she still wasn't loud enough.

Shane quickly flopped around on his back and stuck his face back into her snatch. Now he could really get at her clit and since he couldn't use his hands, he used his nose. It was flat and broad from being broken nearly a dozen times and he could push the whole thing against her nub. His tongue was back to work mapping as much of the inside of her as he could.

That did the trick. Her moans had grown to near screams, now crying out in the song he'd been waiting for, “Oh god! Oh god! Don't stop! Don't stop!”

Shane had his whole head into it now, bobbing up and down so that his nose could rub a steady beat while his tongue pushed in and out as hard as he could.

Andrea screamed out a long thin cry and seized up above him. Shane didn't stop, hoping to get another, louder noise. The winning scream. But it wasn't to be, she rolled to the side and laid next to him heaving hard.

Shane lolled his head over to where Michonne was standing next to the bed, arms crossed, satisfied grin on her face.

“I'll give you a minute to ...compose yourself,” Michonne conceded to him. His cock was red and throbbing and if he hadn't been wearing the cock ring, a stiff breeze would have set him off.

Andrea was lazily waving her hand in her face to cool herself down. Michonne took the hint and went to get her a drink, coming back with a cold bottle of water.

Andrea sat up and took a sinfully long drink, working her throat in an erotic way, eyes cast to the side to watch Shane watch her. She licked her lips all the way around and bit the bottom of her lip. Shane couldn't help himself and jumped up and took those lips in a long passionate kiss.

“Shane!” Michonne did not like that.

“Not using my hands,” Shane pulled away to say, not taking his brown eyes away from blue.

“He's got you there, Michonne,” Andrea agreed, backing him up.

“Hrump,” Michonne grumped.

She stood back from the bed and took off her leather vest and shorts (and that was _hot_ ). She was just a bit thinner than Andrea, her body hard and lean. Her stomach muscles were just as toned as any fit guy, maybe better than Shane's.

Once naked Michonne crawled over Andrea, capturing her lips and pushing her down to the bed. She laid her body flush with Andrea's, nipple to nipple, apex to apex. She did nothing but kiss the woman beneath her in that slow, deliberate way. Her hands coming up to cup the wavy haired head, thumbs rubbing cheeks.

Andrea was moaning into her mouth, running her hands up and down Michonne's back. She then hooked her leg around Michonne, pulling her close. Ok, now _that_ was hot.

Michonne's hands slipped from where they were caressing Andrea's cheeks to capture the nipples on those moonstones, pinching them and rolling them between her fingers.

Andrea gave a loud squeak and smacked at Michonne's ass. She broke their heated kiss to ask, “What about our little slave?”

“Don't worry about me beautiful,” Shane was just _fine_ with watching the show that was just inches from him.

With a cheeky smile Michonne slid her body down the bright woman, kissing and suckling at her, not unlike what Shane had done with her bottom half.

When she got to one of those blushing nipples, she stopped to admire it. Tilting her head this way and that before sticking her tongue out to take a lick. Andrea shuddered under her, licking her lips in anticipation of more. A few more licks and then Michonne took proper hold. She knew a little trick of sucking and licking at the same time which drove Andrea crazy.

Michonne didn't ignore the other nipple, no, she had it between her fingers, rolling and pinching, pulling and plucking at the nib. Andrea was writhing and bucking so hard now that Michonne had to hold on tight to keep from getting tossed off.

“Michonne!” Andrea cried out.

She was close, but not quite there. Michonne, of course, knew this. But this was only the first of her tricks on her path to victory.

The next time Andrea gave a hard buck, Michonne allowed herself to be dislodged and pushed herself further down her lover's body.

She found her target wet and still slightly swollen from where Shane had been just a few minutes before. She could just taste the remains of his mouth from his time there and tried not to react to Shane spit. Since Michonne didn't have any restrictions in her pursuit of Andrea's orgasm (because Shane was a dumb-ass and didn't negotiate well), she used her fingers in tandem with her tongue and lips. And her teeth. She bit just enough to get a loud sound from Andrea. Already louder than any noise that had been caused by Shane.

And then she stuck two fingers into the very wet hole in front of her, crooking them just right and massaging the back side of the clit. That was it. Andrea threw her head back and screamed loud enough to make Shane's ears ring.

Thump, thump, thump! The pictures on the wall behind the bed rattled from the violence of the thumping from the other side of the wall.

“Damn it you two! Can't you keep it down?” came a muffled voice from the apartment next door.

With that, Michonne lifted her head, lips shiny, tongue licking a wayward droplet of moisture, and smiled the biggest smile Shane had ever seen from the scary woman.

“Fuck,” Shane cursed.

“Not yet, but you will be,” Michonne corrected.

Michonne worked her way back up to face Andrea and kiss her again in that slow, leisurely way that she had. When she felt that her message had been sent (her's and no one else's). She got up and found a towel to lovingly clean up Andrea and then herself.

By now Shane was laying spread eagle on the bed, his cock hard and leaking. His legs were spread a little farther than normal, perhaps inadvertently, perhaps not. His right hand was idly rubbing a nipple, afraid to touch his cock.

“So, who won the bet?” Andrea asked her two lovers for the evening.

Michonne whipped her head around and asked, “How did you find out about that?”

“While Shane and I were making arrangements for this evening, he sent an odd email. Something about how he knew 'how to make me scream and there was no way he was going to lose'.”

Michonne gave the man a sharp look that he returned sheepishly, “I wondered why you didn't answer that text.”

“So...Who won?” Andrea asked with an arched brow.

“Michonne,” Shane admitted.

“And what are your spoils?” Andrea asked the victor.

Michonne reached over to the bedside table and picked up George, “Round two.”

Andrea peeled out her rich laughter and after a moment, Michonne joined her.

Shane shook his head, he was fucked, literally.

Michonne had him get up on all fours on the bed, his back side to the top of the bed, his head pointed to the bottom. She was going to fuck him on the bed, no reason for her to get rug burn on her knees. But first, the two women arranged themselves at the top of the bed, waiting for a show.

Michonne had let Andrea pick out the lube he was to use to open himself up, and she had chosen the warming one.

If Shane were a modest man he would be blushing right now. But he wasn't. And being here on a bed, his ass being worked open by his own fingers, in anticipation of getting thoroughly fucked by one of the women watching him, was such a turn on he didn't think he'd ever be able to replicate it.

As he worked his fingers in and out, trying very hard not to hit his prostate, he felt the lube warming his hole. He'd never thought to use a warming one before. He wondered how Randall would take it.

He could hear the two behind him discussing which dildo they were going to use on him. He really liked the one from the last time, but he was an adventurous sort and could see the merits in a new toy.

Finally it was decided he would pick the toy, but not know which he picked until it breached him.

“Right or left Shane,” Michonne prompted him.

Shane mulled it over, would Michonne try and trick him? Would she not care and just arbitrarily put them down and have him pick?

“Pick, or you'll get both...at the same time.”

Nope, he did not want that.

“Left!”

He heard the women giggle, _giggle_ , behind him.

“Well, Shane, then you're going to have to do a bit more work back there,” Andrea said as she spewed more lube between his warmed cheeks, causing him to jump at the coldness.

He worked a fourth finger in, spreading his fingers and corkscrewing them in and out.

“That's nice,” he heard Andea say.

He wiggled his ass a bit for show, causing another round of giggles behind him.

“I think he's ready,” Andrea told Michonne.

“Yes, I think so,” she replied.

The bed dipped behind him as she took up her position. He waited with his breath held for the first touch of the silicon phallus, but it was her hand sliding across his still red striped cheeks that he felt first.

He hissed out as she massaged the warming lube into the welts. They immediately began heating up, almost as much as when she gave them to him. Now his ass was as sensitive to the touch as his dick or his hole. Damn, this woman was going to kill him.

When she was satisfied with the state of his ass, she pulled his cheeks so the tip of the dildo just touched his stretched hole. Not willing to wait for her to tease him, he pushed back and managed to get the tip past the first ring of muscles.

She jerked back with a hiss, pulling out of him.

“Nine, Shane.”

Shit.

“Let me do it this time,” Andrea demanded.

Shane felt the bed behind him shift again and before he could ready himself he felt the _crack_ slap across his back side. And, thank fucking god, Andrea didn't have as good a swing as Michonne.

“One. Thank you ma'am.”

 _Crack_.

“Two. Thank you ma'am.”

By the time Andrea got to six (Thank you ma'am!), Shane had to re-evaluate his earlier thought that Andrea didn't hit as hard as Michonne. Ok, maybe she didn't hit as hard, but the pain lingered longer. Maybe it was because he already had nine stripes from his previous punishments, maybe it was the warming lube, or maybe it was the way Andrea could get the leather to wrap around his hip with each strike; whatever it was, by the time he got to nine (Thank you ma'am!!), snot was running out of his nose and tears were leaking from his chin.

“I trust you'll behave now?” Michonne asked.

“Yes ma'am,” Shane whimpered.

“Good. Now hold on.”

And this time there was no hesitation, no teasing, just a slow steady push into his waiting, warmed-up hole. When he thought she was done pushing in, she pushed just that bit more that made him bite his tongue. She gave him a moment to adjust, as it was bigger than the other one.

She pulled it out in the same steady way in which she had pushed it in, slow and easy. Then when she worked it back in, she pushed until she was flush with his striped ass, burying it far into him. And then, _holy_ _fucking_ _god_ , it started to move. He could feel the tip rotate as well as vibrate.

His mouth fell open and he would never, ever admit to the sound that came out, something between a whine and a sob. Probably what whales sound like when they're dying, or getting fucked up that ass by a vibrator that rotates. And then she pulled it out again, the rotating end brushing all along his insides making him cry out as he tried to stay up on his knees. He gave up on his elbows and just let his face flop onto the bed. His hands scrambled on the bed, for what he didn't know, because he sure as hell wasn't going to raise back up.

And then she _sped_ up. The thrusting, the vibration, and good god, the rotation. It was like there was a living creature up there, driving him insane.

Shane didn't even notice at first when he started pushing back into the sweet torture. It wasn't until he felt her hand slap his ass that he realized he was pushing back into her so hard she'd shifted on the bed.

He knew that since he was playing slave tonight, he wouldn't be allowed to come unless she gave permission, so he began begging, “Please, please, please...”

“Please what?” she asked him, pulling the fake dick almost all the wait out and stopping her movements.

“Please, may I come?” he begged again.

“You can do better than that,” she admonished as she swirled the head around just on the inside of his hole.

“Please ma'am, may I come for you?” Surely that was what she was after.

“Not yet,” and she slammed the vibrator deep inside him, hitting his prostate on the way. And damn if he didn't scream loud enough to put Andrea to shame, but he didn't come, he was a good slave.

He barely registered the thumping on the wall from the neighbor, he was trying so hard not to fucking come.

He saw Andrea moving out of the corner of his eye, she had something in her hand and he hoped to all that was holy it wasn't another toy. Shane was actually shaking he was trying so hard not to come, that damn thing in his ass making him crazy, his hips thrusting shallowly in a instinctual need for friction.

Andrea was now laying on the bed beside him, her fingers on her free hand busy in her snatch, enjoying the show. She slithered down under him and he felt the tip of her tongue touch his piss slit.

“No! I'll come. Please let me come!“ He would die if any of his slaves ever heard him beg this way.

Michonne must have finally felt some pity for him because she said, “Let Andrea get a good taste of you and then you can come, baby.”

Shane squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for that hot, wet mouth to engulf him. But all he felt was a warm breath.

“Please Mistress,” he finally broke down and said it.

Of course, that was what the two evil geniuses were waiting for. Andrea clamped her mouth around his hot, hard member and sucked as she swirled her tongue. And Michonne let the rotating head rest on his prostate.

He was done in a blaze of glory. He felt himself give way in Andrea's mouth and his ass clamp down on the toy vibrating away inside him. He must have actually passed out, because when he came back to himself, he was lying on his back, Michonne and Andrea wiping him down with dry towels. He was a sweaty, commey, mess. Totally worth it though. Andrea kissed him softly and then Michonne finally kissed him. This was a night for the spank bank for sure.

 

* * *

 

Daryl heard the ping from his phone letting him know he had an incoming email. He pulled it up to see that it was from Michonne.

 _Happy early birthday!_ _You may want to watch this on a TV screen._

_-Michonne_

He didn't have time right now, he had to finish cleaning before his master got home. He'd get to have ice cream after dinner if it was clean enough for him. If not, he'd get a spanking. Actually either was a reward for Daryl, but he liked a clean house.

He'd watch it with his master while eating ice cream later in the evening. Probably just a funny puppy video, Michonne knew he loved puppies.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No whales were harmed in the writing of this story. Hope you all liked this! It was fun to write. I'm still working on the Merle/Phillip story, so stay tuned! You can find me on Tumblr under MaroonCamaro, where I reblog Rickyl, and Snape, and other cool stuff.


End file.
